


【ff7/CS】今天依旧没有哄睡成功呢

by fengyu



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M, cs
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengyu/pseuds/fengyu
Summary: 【预警】这是一辆SCS为前提的，有SC提及的，CS车，而且短小；OOC肯定有，反正我爽了！我爱偷税老萨！
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Sephiroth
Kudos: 8





	【ff7/CS】今天依旧没有哄睡成功呢

这是一个寻常的夜，克劳德却睡得很不安稳。梦中感受到的，是一股令他惧怕的熟稔气息，恐惧已经深入了骨髓。他听到一句低语呢喃，近的仿佛就在耳边：“安心睡吧，我的克劳德。”  
克劳德被这声音一吓，当即睁开了眼睛，从床上跳起来，下意识的，去摸床边的大剑。  
剑刃对准了坐在床边的人，他的梦魇。克劳德压抑着惊恐，叫出了他的名字：“……萨菲罗斯。”  
萨菲罗斯的视线从克劳德的脚踝处慢慢上移，凝视克劳德的眼睛，嘴角扬起，露出一个可以称得上是温柔的笑容。他的眼睛很亮，竖瞳如夜巡的猫，在暗室中依旧能看见他眼神中的波动。看够了，萨菲罗斯才拨开了克劳德的剑，说出了他的开场白：“不必惧怕我，克劳德。”  
他没有穿黑色的皮质风衣，而是披着一件宽松的浅色睡袍，像是刚洗过澡。银白色的长发散在肩背上，是浓烈甜蜜的玫瑰花香——克劳德记忆中神罗出品的洗发水香味中的一种。  
这场景似曾相识，克劳德立即想起了他初到贫民窟的那一夜。也是梦，相同的地方，萨菲罗斯强暴了他，整整一夜，艹得他几乎下不了床。斑驳青紫的印痕藏在紧身高领的无袖毛衣下，几天也不消退，哪怕他是身体修复能力极强的前特种兵。  
不佳的体验令克劳德微微颤抖：“你、你走开！从我的梦里！”  
“哦？”萨菲罗斯很愉悦的模样，“有些长进了，傻孩子。没错，这是梦。”说着，向克劳德伸出手。  
克劳德很戒备，重复道：“你已经，死了……这是，梦！”  
“那又何必抗拒我呢，克劳德？ ”萨菲罗斯站起来，绕过了克劳德的床，站到他身后，握住了克劳德执剑的手。“遵从你的心吧，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯很有耐心地劝说他，声音低低的，如同蛊惑，“顺从你的本能。”萨菲罗斯说出了那个词：“再结合。”  
“我不……绝不！”克劳德极其抵触，摇着头退了半步，却撞进了萨菲罗斯的怀中，被后者圈住了。  
“你会愿意的，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯笑着说，手指抚摸着他的手背，克劳德莫名一愣，力道一松，就被萨菲罗斯取过了破坏剑。巨剑落在地上，沉重的响声。  
“你这是强暴。”克劳德咬着牙说，双手捏成了拳。  
萨菲罗斯一根一根的掰开他右手的手指，脱去他的皮质手套，五指插进了克劳德的指缝中。克劳德缩了缩手，却和他贴得更紧。萨菲罗斯低着头，鬓边的银发蹭在克劳德的侧脸上，可以算得上耳鬓厮磨：“不喜欢这样？那换一换如何？”另一只手套也被扯下，随意扔在了床角，萨菲罗斯拉开了一点他的上衣，指尖伸进裤腰，再要往下，却终于被克劳德按住了手。  
克劳德转过头去看他的宿敌，萨菲罗斯唇角勾着一抹笑，凑得极近，呼吸相闻，几乎就要亲上去。鬼使神差的，克劳德就想要亲吻。萨菲罗斯半阖了眼帘，等着他，长长的羽睫遮住了锐利盈绿的猫瞳，令他的气质柔和了不少。克劳德用尽全力，才克制了本能的冲动。萨菲罗斯闭了闭眼，松开了克劳德，又在床边坐下，静静的，看着他的眼睛，笑意反而更浓。  
今天梦里的萨菲罗斯，缱绻得像是换了性子。克劳德更加害怕他，气息开始急促。尽管很不合时宜，克劳德在这种时候想起了年少时期的旖旎的梦，梦里倾慕的对象，也是这般的模样。  
克劳德怔忡了：“萨菲罗斯？”  
“好孩子，快过来。”银色长发的年长者轻轻催促着，邀请他，“投进我的怀抱，我能让你变得更加完整。”  
克劳德推倒了萨菲罗斯，一边唤着他的名字，学着那一夜，并不体贴的进入了他。  
萨菲罗斯的银发散了一床，眉梢微微挑起，眼中闪现了一丝兴奋的光芒，伸臂揽抱住了克劳德，引导的口吻：“克劳德，做你想做的事，就像你过去的梦里做过的那样。”  
“梦里……”克劳德喘息着，喃喃说，“我曾经是这样的仰慕你，萨菲……罗斯……”  
“荣幸之至。”萨菲罗斯摸着克劳德的短发，笑盈盈地说。  
克劳德眼中微酸，愈发顶撞他。萨菲罗斯将腿盘上了他有些单薄的腰，把他脖颈往拉下了些，说：“这时候，似乎该有一个亲密的吻？”  
“你……你该……你该死……”克劳德说。  
他很快的被萨菲罗斯带至高潮。萨菲罗斯跨坐在他身上，两指抬起了他的下巴，说：“你可不要忘了我啊，克劳德。对，就是这样。你我本为一体，我将与你同在。”说着，亲上了克劳德湿润柔软的嘴唇。  
克劳德在这个吻中惊醒。  
天色未明，果然是一个微妙至极的梦。  
克劳德摸了摸头，忽而见到手上缠着几根长长的银白色的发。  
他来过了，怀着不可告人的秘密。


End file.
